En avant la musique
by KeepDead
Summary: Natsu aime Lucy et Lucy aime Natsu... Peut être que la création d'un groupe de musique aidera ses deux là se l'avouer! Contenu explicite. UA. Lalu.


Salut les ptits loups ! Si vous avez l'impression d'avoir déjà lu cette histoire ne crier pas au plagiat ! Je l'ai juste réécrite afin de l'améliorer !

Lucy était heureuse, c'était la rentrée et elle allait pouvoir retrouver tout ses amis, **surtout Natsu qui lui avait manqué un peu plus que prévu.** Troublée par cette constatation, elle s'arrêta juste devant le portail de Fairy tail, son lycée depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un an. Elle était contente de retourner dans son internat même si son père allait forcément un peu lui était donc figé au milieu de l'allée perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un lui parler :

« Ba Luce... qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Bonjour Nastu! J'étais juste heureuse de revenir ici et un peu perdue dans mes pensées ! »

Natsu lui jeta un regard intrigué, heureuse de rependre les cours ? Cette fille était vraiment tarée...

\- Hein ?! T'es pressée de reprendre les cours ? Mais t'es pas bien ? Ca ne tourne pas rond chez toi ! Intervient un garçon qui n'avait pas de T shirt

\- Grey, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'accepterais aucun de tes remarques tant que tu fumeras!

\- Greeeeeey samaaaaaaaa, Vous avez manqué à Juvia ! »

En entendant cette voix Grey palit brusquement partit à toutes jambes sous les éclats de rire de son groupe d'amis qui savaient très bien que Juvia pouvait être un peu collante. Les éclats de rire s'arrêtèrent lorsque la sonnerie retentit et il y eu , à la place, de grands soupirs.

\- C'est reparti ! Heureusement qu'on est tous dans la même classe ! s »exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avec son enthousiasme habituel

\- Ouais je suis contente d'être à nouveau avec vous !

\- D'ailleurs, Lévy n'est pas la ? » demanda Erza qui les avait rejoint devant la salle de classe

\- Non... Elle avait quelque chose à faire dit Lucy pas encore tout à fait remise du fait que sa meilleure amie si studieuse loupe un des premiers cours de l'année pour un garçon.

Ooooh ! Elle est avec un garçon ?!

Lucy ne répondit rien même si elle savait parfaitement que Levy était avec Gajeel et essayait de le sortir de son lit afin qu'il vienne en cours.

\- Mira ! Ton amour pour les ragots et les rumeurs te perdra. En plus tout le monde s'en fou.

\- Lu...Luxus ! Peut être que si tu t'y intéressais un peu plus tu ne serais pas aussi froid ! »

Mirajane devint rouge comme une tomate à la vision de ce beau parleur. Quand à Natsu, il était étonnamment silencieux vu qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne savait pas comment faire pour que Lucy le remarque.

Il rentra dans la salle de classe et eu la mauvaise surprise d'être assis à coté de Sting alors que Lucy était assise a côté de Grey et riait avec lui...Il grogna de protestation et de dépit avant de poser son regard sur la belle blonde sous le regard attentif de Mira et Erza bien décidées à l'aider. La journée se passa plutôt bien, puis le principal, M. Macarof vint dans leur classe :

« Mes chers enfants ! Cette année notre lycée a été sélectionné pour participer à un concours de musique ! J'ai pensé que Grey, Natsu, Gajil, Luxus, Loki et Evergreen pourraient monter un groupe et participer vu qu'ils ont choisi l'option musique depuis leur collège et qu'ils ont déjà joué ensemble à plusieurs reprises! »

\- Ouais ! C'est une super idée ! »

Mirajane fronça les sourcils, Luxus ? Avec Evergreen ? Jamais ! Enfin... Pas sans elle dans la pièce en tout cas. Puis elle se rappela du regard de son grand frère sur cette fée, elle se radoucit au grand soulagement de sa voisine, Lévy, qui se voyait mal pouvoir contrôler cette furie. Lorsqu'elles reportèrent leur attention sur la classe, elles virent que Jubia c'était proposée pour être la manager du groupe, au grand désespoir de Grey et pour la plus grande joie de ses amis qui savaient déjà que ca allait leur offrir de beaux sourirs. Lucy quand à elle, rêvait : Natsu sur scène en train de lui chanter une chanson d'amour ! Elle se suprit à rêver et secoua la tête en essayant de se convaincre que Natsu n'était que son meilleur ami.

Natsu, lui, était heureux, il avait là le moyen de séduire Lucy mais frissonnait en sentant le regard que Mirajane et Erza lui lançaient !

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous se levèrent et soupiraient de joie cette fois ci. Les internes rentrèrent chacun dans leurs bâtiments et dans leurs chambres. Les filles se douchèrent avant de descendre au réfectoire pour dîner avec les autres. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au réfectoire, un brouhaha les accueillies : en effet Natsu et Grey accordaient leurs guitares et Gajil sa basse tandis que Loki faisait quelques gammes et Luxus parlait avec Evergreen sous le regard furieux de Mirajane. Décidément le groupe c'était vite reformé ! Les filles s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Le morceau commença et Lucy fut subjuguée par la musique et, elle devais bien se l'avouer, par Natsu. Juvia avait le regard fixé sur Grey et ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en décrocher. Lucy passa sa nuit à rêver de Natsu et de sa guitare.

Pendant 6 mois les répétitions s'enchaînèrent au rythme des disputes entre Natsu et Grey qui s'entendaient bien mais pas trop longtemps. Ils rentraient dans la dernière semaine avant la compétition et la tension montait.

« 'Tain ! Mais tu peux pas faire gaffe exhibitionniste ? Concentre-toi ! »

« La ferme tête à flamme occupe toi d'abord de toi ! Moi au moins j'ai eu le courage d'avouer mes sentiments ! »

Les gens le regardèrent ébahis et Juvia rougit fortement. Mirajane eu un grand sourire en se disant que décidément ce groupe de musique avait le pouvoir de faire éclater les sentiments.

Suite aux mots de Grey, Natsu rougit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lucy qui était en pleine discussion avec Loki et riait aux éclats, il fut pris d'une jalousie féroce et parti en claquant la porte de la salle où ils répétaient. Tout le monde resta interdit devant ce départ précipité, Lucy se décida à courir après Natsu afin de voir ce qu'il lui arrivait... Jamais les mots de Grey ne l'avait mit dans un tel état. Elle retrouva assis par terre contre un arbre au bord de la rivière qui longeait la ville.

« Natsu... ca va ?

Tout va bien, le glaçon m'a saoulé c'est tout ! »

Tu ne réagis pas aussi violemment d'habitude.

D'habitude ça ne concerne pas mes sentiments...

Tu as vraiment des sentiments à avouer ?

Hmmm..

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire à la personne que tu aimes ?

Parce que je penses qu'elle ne voit comme un ami...

Je pense que tu devrais lui dire...

Tu devrais le faire aussi alors. Tes conseils fonctionnent pour nous deux …

Tu sais quoi Nastu ?

Non je ne sais p... »

Il fut interrompu au beau milieu de sa phrase par les lèvres fraîches de Lucy qui l'embrassa en lui murmurant qu'elle allait le faire. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle et se firent un grand sourire :

Je t'aime Lucy

Je sais patate ! »

L'heure ayant bien touné pendant a discussion ils décidèrent de rentrer chez Natsu qui habitait avec sa petite sœur, Wendy, au cœur de Magnolia. Lucy le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Elle dort chez une amie ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas »

Lucy rougit de plus belle en pensant à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Elle passa la porte et arriva dans le capharnaüm le plus total. Elle resta bien 2 min à regarder le bordel avec des yeux ronds.

« Hum... oui... on est pas très doué pour le ménage ! Mais la cuisine est propre ! »

A ces mots, Lucy repris contact avec la réalité. Elle suivi Natsu dans le labyrinthe d'immondices, puis quelque chose attira son attention : une photo d'elle était dans un cadre sur un bureau bien rangé :

« Natsu ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« De quoi ? » Puis il regarda Lucy et rougi « euh rien du tout ! »

Et il l'a traîna dans la cuisine, en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait manger, Lucy fut déçue, elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils fassent quelque chose de plus... sportif que de manger. Ils finirent par manger des pâtes. Puis Natsu lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait pour le dessert

« Toi ! »

Lucy rougit, c'était sorti tout seul, gênée elle regarda Natsu qui souriait. Sans un mot il l'amena dans sa chambre (plutôt bien rangée) et sitôt la porte fermé, il la plaqua sur le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue caressait les douces lèvres sucrées de son amour qui lui ouvrit le passage. Leurs lèvres se lancèrent alors dans un balai voluptueux et sensuel. Très vite Natsu posa ses mains sur la poitrine de sa Luce en attendant son accord qui arriva par un gémissement, aussitôt il se mit à caresser ses seins a travers le tissus puis il arrêta, arrachant un soupir de frustration a Lucy. Tout en l'embrassant il entrepris de la déshabiller lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus que ses sous-vêtements, les mains de Lucy, jusque là fourrer dans la tignasse rose de son compagnon, s'activèrent pour ne pas être la seule a être nue. Lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux en sous-vêtements, Natsu dirigea lentement Lucy vers le lit avant de la coucher et de se mettre sur elle. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de reprendre en main l'imposante poitrine de sa chérie, ôtant le soutien gorge devenu trop gênant. Une langue mutine remplaça ses mains faisant gémir la jeune fille. Entendant ce son, Natsu se sentir devenir plus étroit dans son caleçon, il ôta alors le dernier rempart qui le séparait du jardin secret de sa Luce, il contempla ses courbes et souris :

« Tu es sublime ! »

Lucy ne répondis pas mais des mains fraîches vinrent libérer Natsu de son vêtements devenu trop serrer et se posèrent sur sa verge tendus, entamant un lent mouvement de va et viens.

« Ah... Lu..Luce... Je...Ah..viens »

Aussitôt la douce torture s'arrêta faisant grogner natsu. Mais très vite il senti lucy se déplacer pour se retrouver au dessus de lui et lécher son membre exigé. Il attrapa les jambes de sa douce pour les placer de chaque coter de sa tête et entre pris de préparer sa douce. Il introduit un doigt et en sentant l'humidité de sa compagne ne tarda pas à en ajouter un autre, faisant soupirer Lucy. Au bout d'un moment il retira ses doigt et introduis sa langue, faisant gémir la blonde qui arrêta sa fellation pour se concentrer sur la sensation que lui procurait son copain. Puis une vague de bonheur déferla sur elle, Natsu senti les parois vaginale de sa Luce se resserrer autour de lui et une main refis son apparition sur son sexe, il prévient Lucy qu'il arrivait et elle arrêta. Natsu la regarda sans comprendre :

« Je préfère que tu viennes en moi Natsu » expliqua t elle en l'embrassant

Natsu la regarda amoureusement, se mit au dessus d'elle et s'introduit en elle. Des larmes de douleurs apparurent sur les joues de Lucy, Natsu s'arrêta le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence. Puis quand sa moitié se mit a bouger son bassin il ressorti complètement et rentra d'un coup faisant gémir sa compagne. Il accéléra petit a petit ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Lucy bouger avec lui, faisant claquer ses cuisses contre ses fesses. La pièce fut bientôt rempli de gémissement rauque et du bruit des corps de Natsu et Lucy s'additionnant entre eux.

« Ah... Ah... Na..Natsu... Je... Je vi...viens... »

« Moi...aussi...ma...luce »

Ils accélèrent une dernière fois leur mouvements avant d'atteindre l'orgasme ensemble

« NA...NATSUUUU ! »

« Han...Oh oui..ma Luce ! »

Et Natsu se répandis dans l'antre chaude et humide de sa copine en lui murmurant son amour... Sitôt Natsu retiré ils se firent un câlin et plongèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin Lucy s'éveilla envelopper d'un douce chaleur, elle ouvris les yeux et rougis en voyant les yeux verts de son amour qui la fixait tendrement

« Coucou ma princesse ! »

« Ohayo Natsu-koi »

Ils s'embrassèrent et se préparèrent pour aller au lycée, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent main dans la main Mirajane, Erza et tout le groupe hurlèrent de joie et tout le monde fut heureux.

La semaine passa et le concours arriva. Malheureusement Fairy tail ne gagna pas, mais ils firent la rencontre des blue pegasus, les gagnants du concours. Lucy embrassa Natsu pour le réconforter et ils s'éloignèrent main dans la main...

 **Voila! Cet fic est finie! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**


End file.
